


Gold

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: In a world of darkness, only one thing shines through the pitch black.





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is most DEFINITELY not what I should be working on, nor is it the oneshot I wanted to be posting. 
> 
> My brain can't seem to work on that right now, or on my Big Bang fic. Whoopsies! Either way, I ended up with this because I'm still having way too many emotions over Gabriel being back. But goddammit I need to work on my BB fic! Ugh!
> 
> Song inspo is To Build A Home by Cinematic Orchestra

 Gold is such a bright thing. The sun bouncing off of it can nearly blind you, but it’s such a beautiful thing that you can’t help but to stare. I know I can’t.

 

I have seen gold in so many places before.

 

 I’ve seen it in rings and necklaces on a rich woman’s dainty fingers and resting on her pale chest. I’ve seen it intricately incorporated into the finest of art, in the pools of great big castles. I’ve even seen it sprinkled on far too expensive foods, a foolish waste.

 

 Of all these, despite their beauty, I’ve never seen anything quite like you.

 

 Your striking gold eyes hold the universe in them, galaxies and stars dancing through them when you smile. This is why I stare at them instead of the sky, why look up when I can simply be warmed by your gaze between the softest of kisses? The sky you hold has been darker lately, but I know that with time the light will return. The stars will once again dance to and fro.

 

 Your skin, it glows when your eyes meet mine. I’ve never quite understood it, but you tell me that I will one day. You glow when I touch you, hold you close at night. When I was younger, I was scared of the dark. It only makes sense that you give me a comforting light to keep away any intruders, whether tangible or a horror created of my own mind, my own memories. Your glow has brightened since you’ve gotten back, you’ve been so starved of touch that brushing my lips against yours lights you up like the sun itself.

 

 _I am a supernova,_ you weep into my chest. _I am bright now, but I will burn out._

 

 _You will not,_ I murmur, pressing a kiss to your forehead. _For you do not burn, you produce light from the abundance of love in your heart._

 

Your hair, it shimmers in the summer sun. It’s always reminded me of spun gold string, the kind people want so desperately in myths and fairy tales. My heart clenched to see it so filthy and dull, matted and bloody. You were silent and still as I ran my fingers through it, gently detangling and rinsing it with warm water. Quietly, you tugged on my shirt as I went to leave. I woke the next morning to your mussed up hair shining once more, your face peaceful. You’ve been wearing that face even during your waking hours now.

 

 Your wings, they strike fear into the hearts of others, but they strike awe into mine. When they flare open, strong and proud as ever, I see hundreds, thousands, a million different shades of gold, even ones I never knew existed. Perhaps they only exist on you. They’ve healed, no longer broken and tattered. You let me groom them, you’ve started asking me to. I love running my fingers through the silky smoothness of the feathers, the ones you playfully put in my hair when you shed. I hold one on a necklace, it gives me a sense of security even when you aren’t there.

 

  _You’re gold,_ I tell you. _So precious to me._

 

 _I am dull and worthless now,_ you whisper. _Broken and crushed._

 

_Gold comes in different forms, but it is beautiful nonetheless._

 

 _It does not come twisted,_ you’ve developed a new habit, running your fingers along the scars on your lips. _It does not come tarnished._

 

 _Gold is soft and malleable, enough that it can always be oh so gently brought back to what it once was,_ I say, I promise. _The same will happen to you._

 

 _It shines for you,_ you say. _I shine for you._

 

_And I for you._

 

Your love, it fills my heart to overflowing. I glow with you, I melt in all the best ways. You warm me and bring me the brightest happiness I’ve felt before, so different than any other. It wasn’t like this from the beginning, no, but nothing melts immediately. I’ve come to shine as brightly as you do, at least that’s what you tell me.

 

 You are such a bright thing. The sun warming your skin could blind me, but you are so beautiful that I can’t help but to stare. You shine so brightly, and you say it’s for me. Well, I promise you this: I shine just as brightly for you, and I will until the day my light goes out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I think it's kinda cute, and also it didn't completely destroy me. Also? So many commas. All the commas. I like to tell myself, "If Virginia Woolfe can get away with abusing commas, then so can I!" 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like! 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
